Store Wars
by actionbastard
Summary: Part one of two. A 'normal' Hong Kong shopping trip turns into kung fu chaos.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

A/n: This is part one of two. Characters are 17.

**Store Wars**

----------------

"I told you this would happen…"

Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin stood together in the clothing section inside a large department store, which connects onto an enormous Hong Kong shopping mall.

"You should have said 'no thank you, we'll be fine by ourselves' just like I told you to."

"I didn't want to be rude to your sisters, Syaoran." Sakura whispered back and flicked his ear.

"We spent two hours hiding from them in the food court, all because you didn't want to be rude?" He asked back, rubbing the spot which she just hit.

"Yoo-hoo!" A loud squeal echoed throughout the store. Four older girls all dressed in various coloured Chinese gowns came dancing over with bright and cheery smiles. They were his sisters: Fudie, Xuehua, Huanglian and Feimei.

"Kinomoto, we've found the perfect set of dresses for you to try on!"

"Wonderful dresses that'll make you look even more adorable than you already are!"

Two of the sisters grabbed each arm. They began to drag Sakura over to the large changing room at the back of the store.

"B-but…"

As they neared the rear of the shop, Sakura caught sight of Tomoyo leading over four smartly dressed female shop assistants who were wheeling along eight fully stocked racks of Chinese clothing.

"Hooee!" She jumped backwards in surprise "All of those?"

"Sakura-chan, these are some of the finest makes in all the world." Tomoyo began to feel the material of random dresses as they wheeled past her "We have to see how much more kawaii you'll look in them!"

Upon that final word, the girls pulled her inside the back room.

"Well then, my darling little brother" Xuehua giggled as she turned to Syaoran, who was looking incredibly annoyed "This could take a while. Come back in an hour or so, once she's found something she likes."

Xuehua disappeared past the curtains of the changing rooms, leaving the disgruntled Syaoran standing outside with his cousin.

"Hey, Syaoran." Meilin placed a hand onto his shoulder "Wanna go to the sports store over on the other side? I heard they've got some new training mitts in stock."

"Weren't you banned from that store?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow "You know, for the traumatic injury of that salesman?"

"It had already been agreed that it wasn't my fault." Meilin huffed in annoyance "He said I could test out the effectiveness of the protective gear he was wearing. I can't be blamed if it couldn't withstand one of my punches."

"Followed by several kicks and a wristlock throw?"

Meilin shrugged her shoulders while a large smile grew on her face. Syaoran sighed, and put his hands into his pockets.

"Anyway, I'll pass." Syaoran walked past Meilin, heading for the exit "I'm going to head over to the jewellers. They have something I ordered which needs to be collected."

----------------

"Hey no, stop! you can't do this!"

The jeweller was thrown backwards over a counter by a man wearing a white suit and carrying a large brown briefcase. A crowd of people backed away as four other men smashed through the glass cabinets and grabbed various gold and silver watches, rings, necklaces and diamonds.

Syaoran stepped off of the escalator, immediately noticing the crowd and the sounds of smashing glass. He quickly moved forward and caught sight of the men packing the stolen items into the case. They quickly began to exit the store.

"They've stolen half of my stock!"

Syaoran rushed forward through the crowd and swept one of the robbers down to the ground. This alerted another man, who grunted and charged over to Syaoran as he rose up off of the floor. Two hooked punches to the head and a side kick to the waist were thrown at Syaoran, but he parried each of them with ease. After another attempted hook, Syaoran ducked into a crouch and pounded the guy who was currently trying to get up off of the floor, then rose back up and sent a palm thrust into the stomach of the man in front of him. As that man collapsed backwards Syaoran grabbed the right leg of the floored guy, rolled shoulder first over him and flung him through the side of a confectionary stall. The owners managed to evacuate just before it had all collapsed into a big pile of metal, glass and cloth.

"They're over there, they're getting away!"

Syaoran glanced up to see three men running towards an electronic store with the bag in hand. He immediately chased after them, running past a large crowd who dispersed to let him through. The three men made it halfway through the store, heading for the emergency exit at the back. Within a few seconds, Syaoran had already caught up to the last guy and dropkicked him in the side of the head, sending him tumbling into a nearby camera display cabinet. The load crash of the glass stopped the other two in their tracks, and they turned to face the angry looking Syaoran.

"Give the bag back now!" Syaoran demanded, but the look they gave him clearly stated 'if you want it back, you'll have to come and get it'. Syaoran let out an annoyed sigh, and charged towards the two.

The guy to Syaoran's left lunged forward with a front kick while the guy to the right swung his left arm with a hooked punch. Syaoran shifted to his right to avoid the kick and raised his right forearm to parry the hook, then another kick from the guy on the left followed a secondary hooked punch from the guy on the right. The kick was blocked again, then as Syaoran parried the right hook he countered with a punch to the gut. The man stumbled back, and Syaoran turned his attention to the guy on the left.

The man Syaoran was now facing threw a direct punch aimed towards Syaoran's face, but Syaoran raised both his forearms in a cross like block and knocked away the attack. Almost immediately Syaoran's arms dropped down to block a rising knee attack, then he slid closer and elbowed the man in the abdomen. The other guy was back on his feet, rushed up beside Syaoran and swung his leg towards him. Syaoran didn't react fast enough to block this attack, which resulted in a sharp strike to his stomach.

Syaoran stumbled slightly as the pain shot through his body, although luckily he was able to recover fast enough to duck under a secondary attack. Another kick aimed for his side came to the right, which Syaoran parried with his forearm. After blocking Syaoran spun in a clockwise direction, raising his right leg and directing a kick to the man's head. The guy just about managed to duck under Syaoran's swinging leg, but was struck in the side of the head by the back Syaoran's fist as he rose back up. Syaoran was prepared to throw another punch, but a kick from the man he knocked into the display cabinet earlier hit him in the side and knocked him spinning backwards.

----------------

"Sakura-chan, that dress looks absolutely amazing on you! It looks even better than the last ones you were wearing."

Tomoyo, Syaoran's siblings and the store assistants stood back, squealing in sheer delight. Sakura was standing in front of a large wall mirror wearing a light red ankle length rayon dress. It buttoned up from the right side, had short sleeves and a high neck collar. To finish, a large phoenix (the Chinese name Fènghuáng) was sewn into the front with the Chinese characters travelling down in a flame like trail.

"Tomoyo-chan, you've said that about every one I've tried on…"

"Fudie, Xuehua, Huanglian, Feimei, there you are!" A frantic looking middle aged woman came rushing over to the girls, waving her arms around in the air.

"Mrs Biao?" The four sisters turned to the woman, who looked incredibly distressed "What's the matter?"

"It's Xiao Lang!" Mrs Biao cried out, not wasting a second to take a breather "He's gotten into a fight with some men who tried to rob the jewellers on the north side of the plaza!"

They all happened to notice the security guys rushing past the shop window. There was a brief moment of shocked silence before Sakura suddenly ran past Mrs Biao and out of the store. Tomoyo and the four sisters followed after shouting back to the assistants

"We'll be right back!"

----------------

Syaoran regained his footing, and followed after the three guys as they ran back out of the electronics store. He made it to the entrance, and the two guy's he first encountered jumped out from the right. Syaoran kept moving forward and spun to his left, moving around the first guy and tried to elbow the second man in the head. The man leant backwards to dodge this, and the first guy turned back around and swung a punch at Syaoran's side. Syaoran parried the attack and shifted backwards, checking over his left shoulder to see where the others went. They were in fact behind him, waiting to throw a few punches of their own.

It was an ambush, the five guys began to throw punches and kicks in from all angles. Syaoran blocked a kick to the right from one guy, ducked under a left hook punch from another and countered with two swift strikes to the gut. Syaoran parried a straight punch aimed to his head and countered by hammering his fist into the guy's nose. Another punch swung in from the right which Syaoran ducked under, then he shifted quickly to the left blocking a high kick to the head.

One man jumped in swinging his elbow to Syaoran's right and another aimed a low kick for his left side, but he managed to parry both attacks quickly using the same forearm. Syaoran raised his left arm to parry an attack for his head, but was struck in the stomach by another punch from the right in the process. His immediate reaction was to hammer the guy who punched him, which he did, but that left him open and he suffered a direct strike to the nose. Syaoran stumbled backwards and a man standing behind him stamped onto the back of his right knee, causing him to drop down onto it.

As he landed, Syaoran raised both his forearms in another cross block to stop a knee strike aimed for his face. The block was successful, but another kick came in from the right and hit him in the side of his ribs. Tumbling further onto the ground, Syaoran swung his left forearm to block a stamp aimed for his chest. He slid backwards across the floor and managed to get back up onto his feet, blocking a kick for his stomach in the process. A hammer with the back of his fist was used to counter this, but as Syaoran did so a kick thrust into his chest and knocked him back a few steps.

A guy rushed forward with a front kick, which Syaoran parried and countered with a anti-clockwise spinning elbow. Syaoran halted in mid spin, then twisted the other way and used the sole of his foot to hit another man in the shin, stopping his attempted kick. Syaoran kept spinning around, raising his left leg off of the ground as he did so and hooked a jumping kick into the attacker's head. He landed after the attack and immediately crouched down to sweep another man to the floor. As Syaoran rose back up he grabbed the wrist of one man, twisted his arm around and threw him through a large panelled store window.

"Bastard!"

Before Syaoran could recover from his attack, a fierce kick hooked in from the right and struck him in the stomach. Two guys were still standing, one of them grappled Syaoran from behind after the kick while the other struck his stomach again with a sharp punch. Together the men hooked both of Syaoran's arms, quickly pulled him to the balcony and flung him towards the edge. Syaoran hit the waist height barrier and spun over, going down back first. He crashed through the top of a popcorn stall, breaking through the roof and smashing onto the counter.

Luckily for him, he only fell down one floor and his fall was broken by the stall. But even so, the fall hurt his back like hell.

"Aahhh…owwww…" Syaoran grumbled and moaned as he rolled of broken pieces of plastic and wood. He tried to get back up, but he was in too much pain to stand.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran raised his head to see Sakura, Tomoyo and his sisters rushing towards him. Sakura reached him first, knelt down beside him and pulled his head onto her lap. He weakly looked up into her eyes, and he could see the worry within them.

Sakura hugged Syaoran tighter, and run her fingers through his hair.

"Syaoran…"

"Up there!" Huanglian pointed to the upper floor, where the five men could be seen limping and scrambling away.

Huanglian turned to her sisters and could see that they shared the same anger as she did.

"Kinomoto, Daidouji…"Feimei looked down to the two girls who were tending to the bruised little wolf "Call an ambulance for Syaoran."

Sakura noticed an unusual tone in the older girl's voice. She also noticed how all of Syaoran's sisters began to tie back their hair and any dangling accessories they were currently wearing.

"Nobody hurts our baby brother and gets away with it!"

A/n: Next chapter will feature some kung fu action from the four sisters. I got the idea for this as I made it halfway through a chapter of my other story. I'm finding it difficult to finish, but I'm trying.


End file.
